


Picture This!

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Everyone’s aware of Sebek’s good looks, handsome and stoic, it’s unsurprising that when Cater scrolls through his feed he stumbles upon the various pictures visitors took of him when the campus was open to all guests. Much to his chagrin Cater brings it up, Sebek however couldn’t be bothered about it...
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Cater Diamond
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Picture This!

**Author's Note:**

> i guess context-wise this takes place after halloween event where the magicam monsters kept taking pictures of sebek and remarking how handsome he was
> 
> and considering how many people in the twst universe say how handsome sebek is it was only inevitable that once the magicam monsters post those pics they took of him he'd go viral lmao

"Sebek-chan, did you know you went viral online?"

A hum of acknowledgement. A pen diligently scratching against paper fills the silence.

Cater's smile however doesn't lessen at the lukewarm reaction, quite accustomed to Sebek’s, at _times_ , stoic ways. His fingers tap against his phone as he scrolls through magicam, eyes lighting up at all the photos upon photos he finds of the green haired boy beside him. His eyebrows are furrowed in most of them, mouth ajar as he shouts at the rowdy visitors, his fangs glinting against the camera flash. There were a few where his face was impassive, his elegant features on display: hooded eyelids, gorgeous eyelashes fanning across his cheeks, sharp chartreuse eyes boredly surveying the environment, plump lips in a slight pout. 

“Do you mind if I take some pictures of you?”

Sebek flinches, his shoulders jerk at the sudden question. Cater was an enigma he couldn’t quite place his finger on so the sudden request shouldn’t be as surprising as it was considering he was the type to follow _and_ needlessly voice his whims to a fault.

“Do whatever suits you,” he huffs, “As long as you don’t distract me from studying.”

“Roger~!

He glances at Cater from the corner of his eye, watching as the boy preoccupies himself with his phone once more, and with a shake of his head he refocuses on copying down the lengthy paragraphs from his alchemy textbook before him. Despite Cater’s rather loud nature he never caused much ruckus whilst at Sebek’s side. It was _strange_ to say the least. Perhaps the boy was only quiet because of the library they resided in now, he muses, but it wasn't quite a satisfactory answer. He looked… mellow? _Mellow_ was the best way he could describe it. 

His pen had long stopped its motion, Sebek far too preoccupied with his inner monologue to even notice. A flash of bright light blinds him, causing his pupils to diminish and successfully capturing his attention. When his vision clears he’s met with Cater’s sheepish smile, his phone cradled in between his fingers.

“Sorry~ I forgot to turn off flash.”

Sebek merely nods, still quite stunned by the blaring light.

“Sebek-chan.”

“Hm?”

“You really are handsome, you know that?” It’s a flat delivery, earnest even. Cater doesn't sprinkle his usual playful tone onto his words. He turns his phone towards Sebek, a picture pulled up on its screen, presumably the one he took just a few seconds ago.

It’s Sebek at profile, the natural light filtering from the window providing a beautiful backlight. Specks of dust float all around him as he schools his face into a focused expression, staring intently down at his notebook.

While Sebek had his fair share of having his picture taken this was however _different_. It was candid. It was a photo taken of him in his most natural state, no forced posing whatsoever. It almost aired a sense of vulnerability that made him shiver and yet he couldn’t deny what Cater had said, he _did_ look handsome.

The word felt foreign on his lips, not that he ever thought he was _unattractive_ in any regard, after all he spent many hours looking at his own reflection in the morning, meticulously combing down every wild hair strand into submission, all for the sake of looking his most presentable in front of his beloved young master. He was well informed about his appearance, various whispers followed his back about his charming elegant features and yet he couldn’t deny that ‘handsome’ would be the first word that would come to mind to describe himself. He hadn't really thought of it much…

“No,” he swallows thickly, hoping his voice hadn’t come out as croaked and shaken as it sounds to his own ears to Cater, “I didn’t really know that.” In a moment of pure impulsivity he couldn’t help but rasp out his exact thought.

Cater’s eyes widen slightly, a shock he quickly composes in favour of his typical teasing grin.

“Oh, what's this~? Sebek-chan doesn’t know how drop dead handsome he is?” Cater sighs dramatically, fully playing into his performance, “I guess it’s up to Cay-kun to make him realise that~”

Despite the _very_ obvious flirtatious praise, Sebek still finds blood rushing to his cheeks at the word ‘handsome,' and every adjective added to it merely darkened it.

“Well that’s enough from me, how about this time you pose for the camera, extra handsome Sebek~?” Cater’s eyes don’t miss the way Sebek flushes even brighter. He’s rather glad he has so much space in his gallery because he’s sure to fill it with so many pictures!

"P-pose..? N-never mind that I explicitly told you that if this little session got in the way of my studie--!"

"Mmm," Cater tilts his head to the side, hand by his chin, evoking the very essence of ignoring Sebek's every word he tried to spout, "maybe if you…" He mumbles off.

"Ca-"

"Ah! I got it!!" Cater springs up, voice so piercing Sebek shrinks back from the shout, his sensitive ears slightly ringing. 

Firm hands push his shoulders down, and he lets out a muffled noise at the onslaught, even more so when those fingers trail up his neck, moving his head in whatever direction they desired.

"What on earth are you doing, human!?" 

"Shhh," his finger gently placed upon Sebek's lips, "There's a saying that goes 'you look prettier with your mouth shut' isn't there?" Cater grins, mirth apparent in his eyes.

And despite the rising irritation at being told the equivalent of 'shut up' Sebek still finds his insides being set into an absolute frenzy at the way 'prettier' rolls off Cater's tongue.

"Now," Cater takes a hold of Sebek's chin, tilting it upwards, "Look up."

Perhaps Sebek never bothered to pay attention but he never realised what a beautiful green Cater's eyes were… much more striking than the foliage outside the library window, more captivating… if he were to observe them closer would they be just as alluring, maybe even more so…? 

He leans into the hand at his chin, his weight shifts forwards more and mor-

"And smile!" 

The horrible flash returns to blind him again, snapping him out of the enchantment spell that was casted on him, ignoring the fact he can't feel Cater's magical presence at all. He must've cast a charm on him...

"Hmm it's cute but you look a little starstruck don't you think? I'll keep this one for safe-keeping then~"

Sebek doesn't know how much more of this impromptu photo-session he can take, it was a mistake on his part to let Cater do as he pleased.

"Okay now this time try winking! Like this!" Cater closed an eye, giggles pouring out of his mouth, "You'll look really handsome I'm sure the rest of magicam will agree Sebek-chan~!" 

Yes. A definite mistake... 

**Author's Note:**

> the saying cater is mentioning when he says 'you look prettier with your mouth shut' is 'calladita te ves más bonita' or in this case 'calladito te ves más guapo'  
> It translates into english pretty much as cater says and its said when someone is saying something daft. its the easiest way to get someone to shut up since its like a backhanded comment
> 
> in this case cater is using it in a playful way, he already admitted that sebek is quite handsome so hes stating it again in this way to get him to be quiet as he tries to take his picture and it works lol


End file.
